


Widowmaker's Tangled Web

by PeddlerOfSmut



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cheating, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Large Breasts, Light Bondage, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pegging, Power Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeddlerOfSmut/pseuds/PeddlerOfSmut
Summary: A hot, sweaty, Overwatch love triangle told in three parts!  (Note: all characters are are 18 and up!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian was the luckiest sucker in the world. About a couple weeks ago he was in the middle of a museum heist and now he was fuckbuddies with Lena "Tracer" Oxton, the number one operative of Overwatch! Unfortunately for him, Ameile "Widowmaker" Lacroix has other plans in mind as she sets her trap for him! (Note: all characters are 18 and up!)

It had been a week since the museum incident where Brian had successfully thwarted Talon’s heist. Since then, he had become the luckiest bastard in the world. Tracer had given him her number. In about a couple day’s time, he learned two things. One, her name was Lena. Two, she gave amazing blowjobs. That weekend, he got a text message from her, asking simply if he was DTF. Right after his long, tedious lecture was done, he jumped into his car and took off campus as fast as he could to her apartment. His heart was beating so fast he thought it would so explode and his cock was throbbing so much he thought it would explode as well. It was a small miracle that he managed to get there without causing a accident as he put his car into park and hopped out. He knocked on the door and waited.

The door opened. It was Lena’s apartment alright. But instead of the familiar, freckled-faced Aussie he knew and loved, instead he was greeted by the cold stare of the purple skinned Overwatch operative known as Widowmaker, wearing nothing but a t shirt with a black widow spider on it and matching panties. “You!” he gasped.

“Me,” she said as she grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him inside, closing the door behind him. “Sit down, boy,” she said as she pushed him down onto the couch. “We need to talk.”

“Ameile, isn’t it?” He asked. “This is about the museum heist, isn’t it?”

“Damn right it’s about the museum heist,” she said and crossed her arms as she stood above her. “You gave me this goose egg!” She said as she turned her head around and pulled her ponytail up to reveal a nasty looking lump.

“I was protecting my little brother, honest!” he protested. “I wasn’t doing it to hurt you!”

Améile put a finger against his lips. She then pushed her knee in between his legs and now she was grinding her knee against his crotch. He pushed her off. “What are you doing?” He asked.

“This,” she answered him by grabbing onto his head and pushing his lips against hers, shoving her tongue down his mouth. “You’re mine now, boy,” she said as she pulled his hoodie off and then his shirt off his body. “And there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Once his chest was bare, she started licking, sucking, and biting his exposed nipples. “Ah!” he shouted and tried to push her off but she held him down and kept her lips, tongue, and teeth on his sensitive nipples. “Your nipples, they're very tasty, boy,” he said as she let her hands wander down to his shorts. “Now to see why is it Lena fawns over you so much…”

“No, don’t!” Brian protested but it was too late as Améile slipped his shorts around his ankles and freed his cock. She gasped at the site of his perfect cock. It was nine inches in length, four inches in girth, and so very smooth. The head was uncut and wide like a mushroom. “Amazing,” she gasped, “how dare she keep this beautiful cock away from me!” she gushed as she started to lick his shaft up and down and suck on his balls.

Brian picked her head up. “Ameile, is this going to hurt?” He asked.

She laughed. “You’re so silly, boy! Of course it will hurt! But it will feel much, much better than it will hurt…”

He nodded. “Will, will you be slow at the very least?”

“You’re mine now, boy. I will do with you as I please,” she said and continued sucking on his balls.

He nodded. “Do as you will, just don’t let Lena know.”

“Of course, boy. Now hold still, I need to taste your meat,” she said as she started sucking his cock. It had been so long since Brian had a blowjob and he was ready to burst. It didn’t help that unlike Lena, who’s blowjobs were enthusiastic and gentle, Ameile’s sucking was deliberate and intense. So much so that Brian came fast inside her mouth. Amiele’s mouth filled with his hot, sticky seed as she lapped it up greedily.

“So delicious,” she said as she popped his cock out of her mouth and stuck out her tongue to reveal the milky-white semen pooling in her tongue before she swallowed it. “Tell me, boy, do you get hard as easily as you come?” she asked as she started to pinch and twist his nipple. Within seconds, his deflated cock rose up and became hard. “Good boy,” she said, self-satisfied. “Now, up,” she said as she grabbed him by the cock and pulled up, forcing him to stand up as she led him down Lena’s apartment and into her bedroom. The moment they crossed the threshold, Brian groaned and came into Ameile’s hand, covering it in another load of hot, sticky goo.

“That was hot,” she said as she licked the cum off her hand. “So this is where Lena took your virginity?” She asked as Brian nodded and blushed. “Mmm, well I’ll be taking more than that,” she purred as she reached down and jerked him off to get him hard. “Now, to the bed,” she said and lead him again by the cock.

Once he got to the foot of the bed, Améile had him lie down spread eagle. “Stay like that,” she ordered as she stripped naked before reaching into the closet and retrieving her bag of tricks and pulled out a set of silk restraints. “What are you doing with those?” He asked.

“Restraining you, of course,” she said as she clambered over his body to tie his arms and body onto the four posters of Lena’s bed. “Let me know if the restraints are too tight, boy. I don’t want your circulation cut,” she said as she finished tying him down to the bed.

“What did you mean you were going to take more than my virginity?” He asked with his body now completely vulnerable.

“This,” she explained as she stuck a finger up his asshole, causing his cock jump up and twitch like crazy. “Holy fuck!” He cried out as he watched his cock respond to Ameile’s finger up his ass.

“That’s right,” she said as she inched her finger deeper, “I’m taking your anal virginity, boy,” she said as she wrapped her other hand around her cock. “And while it will hurt,” she explained while she shoved another finger inside him, “it will feel so much better,” she said as she started to jerk him off, causing him to spray a load so huge it covered her hand and his chest. “Holy fuck!” He gasped as his cock spasmed, leaving a trail of white starting from her hand and ending at his navel.

“See?” She asked as she licked the cum off her hand. “As much as I’d love to just suck you dry over and over again,” she said while licking his body clean “playing with your ass is so much more fun,” she said and put his cock in her mouth. “Your semen is delicious, boy.”

“Am I, am I going to fuck you at least?” He stammered.

She popped his cock out of her mouth. “Did she ever let you fuck her ass?” He shook his head no. She smiled. “Well this French girl loves it in the ass,” she said as she mounted his body and slipped his cock between her asscheeks, teasing his cock by rubbing it between them. “And I’ve wanted this inside me the moment I saw it, boy.”

“Oh,” he groaned as he felt her softness against the sides of her shaft. “Please, put it in,” he begged.

“Oh, I like it when you beg,” she purred. “But first, you need to get my ass ready,” she said as she flipped her body over and smushed her purple ass over her body. “Now eat my ass, boy,” she instructed him while she started going down on his massive cock. “Do it, or I start making it hurt,” she said and gave his balls a squeeze.

Not wanting his balls crushed, Brian stuck his tongue out and cautiously flicked it at her asshole. Surprisingly, it didn’t taste as bad as he thought he did. Taking a deep breath, he stuck his tongue all the way in and swirled it around, eating Amile’s ass every bit as enthusiastically as he’d eat his beloved Lena’s pussy. Améile gasped in pleasure as she felt his tongue wriggling inside her ass. “Oh, yes!” She cried out. “Use that tongue, boy!” She encouraged him as she ground her ass against her face. “Tongue that purple asshole, boy!”

Brian complied and tongued Ameile’s ass even deeper. If his arms were free, he’d wrap them around her cheeks and bite them but alas, all he could do was lick, flick, and slurp at her ass. Meanwhile, Améile went to work on his gorgeous cock. She was no mere amateur when it came to the art of fellatio. While she could easily take cocks bigger than Brian's, his was different somehow. Maybe it was how he was eating her ass out so clumsily and yet so enthusiastically she found it quite endearing. Maybe it was because she was getting off on stealing away her rival Lena’s fuck toy away from her. Maybe it was because this particular fuck toy was so tasty. For whatever reason she was savoring him in her mouth like no other cock she’d ever had. She needed to end this spell now so she took a deep breath and took him in as hard and as deep as she could. “Mmph!” Brian groaned as he came deep in her throat.

Améile took his entire load in her mouth with perverse glee as she felt his head fall from between her asscheeks. “Who said you could stop, boy?” She teased him.

“Ameile, that blowjob took everything out of me,” he complained.

“You’re lucky your cum is so tasty,” she said as she kissed the head of his cock, “otherwise I’d sit on your face until you made me come,” she said as she took her ass off his face and started to straddle his rapidly softening cock.

“Ah, wait,” he said, “I just came!”

“That’s what you think,” she giggled as she stuck her tongue out of her mouth and put it straight into his asshole, swirling it around like it was the most delicious ice cream.

“Fucking fuck!” He shouted as his cock turned from soft to hard so fast it was damn near instantaneous. “How the fuck did you do that?” He asked, his felt so drained of blood he was positively dizzy.

Améile giggled again. “Your head spinning, boy?” She asked. “Men have told me I’m that good at eating ass,” she said as she grabbed his cock and straddled it, again slipping it between her asscheeks and rubbing it up and down.

“Your cock is so long, and thick,” she purred as she finally took it in her hand and placed it in against her asshole, letting the tip get swallowed up inside her as she leaned back. “Look at it,” she told him as he lifted his head to see her take his cock inch by inch inside her ass. “Look at me take my cock all inside my ass,” she said as she leaned back on her arms. “Look at how my ass swallows your cock and how my pussy gets so wet,” she said as she started to bounce her ass up and down on top of him, her asscheeks smacking against his thighs.

“Oh, God,” Brian said as his cock was completely subsumed into Ameile’s purple body. He was shocked. Not even his beloved Lena could get his entire cock into her body but there Améile was, taking his cock into her ass like it was nothing. “Oh God, oh God, oh God,” he kept repeating himself as his eyes rolled to the back of his head while his arms and legs remained bound to the bedposts.

“Look at me boy,” she commanded her captive. Brian hesitated. “Look at me!” She shouted at him as he flinched and looked up. “Look at how my perfect ass swallows your cock whole,” she said while moving her ass side to side. “Look at how wet my pussy is,” she said as pussy juice flowed forth from the lips. “You, you’re special, boy. You’re mine now.”

Brian whimpered as his cock was being put through the paces. All he could do was his absolute best and not cum. If she was going to claim him as her plaything, he was going to make her work for it. Focusing his strength into his core and crotch, he lifted himself against the restraints and started thrusting into her as hard as he possibly could.

“Oh!” She screamed. “Oh! How dare you!” She shouted indignantly as her protests soon turned to groans of pleasure while Brian worked his engorged cock as deep and hard as he could into her ass. “Fuck, so good!” She cried out. “Oh, I’m never letting you out of my sight!” She said as she pumped her hips faster and faster into his hips and cock as she could feel her body peaking into orgasm. “Faster, faster!” She commanded as his thrusts finally sent her over into orgasm. Her body shuddered, her eyes opened wide, and her pussy throbbed as she came over and over again while she let her head fall over her shoulders and screamed.

Brian remained defiant. His gaze steady, his cock rock hard and still inside her body. Eventually, she came back up. Her chest was heaving and sweat covered her full, firm breasts. “You haven’t come yet, have you?” She asked as her cunt drooled shamelessly onto his crotch. “I’ll fix that right now,” she said as she leaned her body over and put herself on top of her. “Suck my nipples, boy,” she said and put her tit into his mouth, forcing him to take it into his mouth.

Brian felt the firm, salty flesh of Ameile’s breast enter his mouth which was anything but Lena’s breasts which were a bit larger and considerably softer. Ameile’s perky breast fit so neatly in his mouth that he took advantage of the situation and swallowed it whole-nipple, areola, and all. He took it all in his mouth so he could use his lips, tongue, and teeth at the same time so he could make her cum that much faster.

“Oh, you naughty boy,” she scolded him before she wrapped her hands around his head and started kissing his forehead. She let her pace slow down, lifting her hips up and down deliberately so that her body would milk the cum out of his cock. “Give in, boy,” she said as she put her face against his hair and breathed deep, soaking in his scent, “give in and become mine.”

“But, but Lena,” he popped her breast out of his mouth and protested.

“Shh,” she said and put it back in her mouth as she stroked his head. “Lena isn’t here. I’m here for you, boy,” she said as she felt herself bonding with him. She could feel his beautiful cock twitch and throb inside her ass. She could feel his heartbeat against her chest and his chest rise and fall with every breath he took in and out. “Just come,” she urged him. “come inside your new lover, and everything will be fine.”

“Promise?” He asked naively.

“I promise, boy,” she said and kissed his forehead. “Now come.”

Brain came on command. His hot, copious load gushed inside Ameile’s ass. Her body shuddered ass she felt it pump so deep inside her and starting to seep out of her asshole. “Oh, fuck,” she gasped as she held his head tight, “you come a lot, don’t you?” she asked and kissed his forehead again. Brian said nothing as all he could do was let his cock spasm inside her ass.

“I can’t,” he gasped, “I can’t come anymore,” he said as his cock flopped out of her ass. “Please, please untie me,” he begged.

“Oh, please,” she giggled. “I told you I was going to take your anal virginity, remember?” She giggled and kissed him. “You silly boy.”

“You’re not going to make me eat my come out of your ass, are you?” He asked, his eyes full of terror.

Améile starred at him before laughing and burying his face between her chest. “Oh, oh you silly, silly boy,” she said. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” she asked as she kissed his forehead one last time and hopped off him to dig into her bag of tricks.

“What are you getting?” he asked as he saw her pull something out and put it on around her waist.

“This!” She said as she turned around, revealing a bright purple dildo between her legs fastened securely to her crotch. It was a proper strap-on, in all its glory. Brian’s cock shriveled and turned flaccid almost instantly the moment he saw it. “That’s going inside me?” He asked.

Améile laughed. “Oh, you sweet boy,” she said. “This is a small dildo,” she said. “Lemme show you,” she said and got him hard again by fingering his ass as his cock jumped back to life. “See?” She said as she put the dildo up against his shaft. “It’s not that big,” she teased. Sure enough, it looked small up against his cock. “Silly boy, not trusting your new lover like that,” Améile tsked.

“How bad will it hurt?” He asked.

“Oh, sweet boy,” she sighed as she reattached it to her strap and pulled out a bottle of lube. “Just relax and let me work my magic,” she said and started to lube it up and down. She then took the tip of it and teased his asshole with it.

“Oh!” He gasped as he felt his asshole pucker up against the hard plastic. “Ameile, please-“

“Just relax, and hold still,” she said as she pushed the strap on slowly inside his asshole. The purple dildo slid inside his ass until she was almost crotch deep inside him. “Holy fuck!” He shouted as his cock stood bolt upright against her belly. “How is it so deep inside me?”

Améile laughed. “It’s amazing what the human body is capable of, isn’t it?” She asked as she started thrusting. “Feel that?” She asked as the dildo started to hit something inside him that made his cock jump up and down. “That’s the prostate! That’s the male g-spot!” She said and slowly thrusted inside him.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!” Brian repeated, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. His cock danced up and down with each thrust Améile made inside his ass. Brian’s body was turning redder and redder, his heart was throbbing so hard he felt it in his ears. His body was turning hot. “Ameile, I’m going to, I’m going to-“

“Go ahead,” Améile said as she felt the strap on rubbing against her clit, “cum for me, boy,” she said and slammed every inch of the dildo inside of him.

“Fuck!” Brian screamed as his cock erupted into a geyser of cum, spraying cum all over Ameile’s body, coating her belly and tits with hot, sticky come and even getting up to her neck and chin.

“Oh, my!” She gasped as her body was completely covered in his jizz. “My goodness, boy, how much cum do you have in those balls?”

“Please,” he gasped, “please, no more,” he begged.

Améile nodded as she took himself out. She took the strap on off, untied the restraints, and let his body collapse onto the bed, glistening in all the sweat it was covered in. Sighing, Améile snuggled up next to him and wrapped herself around her. “You’re mine now, boy,” she said and pressed her body against his. “Understand?”

Brian nodded as he finally acquiesced to her dominance. “Good boy,” she said as she kissed him, holding his head in her hands.

The front door swung open and slammed against the wall. “Ameile!” Someone screamed.

“Holy fuck,” Brian panicked and rolled away from her. “Holy fuck, Lena’s here!”

“Shut the fuck up and hide,” Amiele said as she tried to push him out of the bed.

“She knows, she knows!” Brian said, frozen by fear as the door opened. There stood Lena. Her eyes were wide and full of fire as she saw both Améile and Brian in bed together, naked and covered in sweat. “You cunts,” she whispered. “You fucking cunts,” she said louder as she turned around and slammed the door behind her.

Brian rolled to the side and wept. Améile tried comforting him but he pushed her aside and continued to weep bitter tears alone. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotionally drained and hurting, Brian decides to confide in none other than the caring and nurturing Overwatch super-medic herself, Angela "Mercy" Ziegler! Problem is, he's there for more than to just confide. He's on the rebound, real bad! (note: all characters are 18 and up!)

When she wasn’t running missions for Overwatch, Angela Ziegler, AKA Mercy, ran a free clinic to service the medical needs of the local community. She loved doing this as it was not only an opportunity to provide free medical services to the local community, but it was also a welcome reprieve from the usual mission rigor-moral. It was near closing and she heard the door open. “Duty calls,” she reminded herself as she walked over to the front desk. “Hello, welcome-“ she said and gasped. “Brian!” She said in surprise. “What’s the matter, dear?”

“Hi,” he said. “I’m sorry if this is a bad time,” he said, his face sullen and his eyes red from so much crying. “Can I, can I talk to you after you’re done?”

“Of course, dearie,” she said. “Just wait here, I'm closing right now, okay?” She said and handed him a box of tissues. Brian nodded and sat down in the lobby, cradling the box of tissues as he continued to cry. Soon, Angela was finally done as she flipped the sign on her door to closed. “Now,” she said as she lifted his chin, “what can the good doctor do for you?” She asked and led him to her back office. Inside there was a futon and desk with an electric tea kettle on top. “Do you have patients come back here?” He asked.

“Not often,” she said. “That’s for when I work so late or when,” she stopped herself and blushed slightly. “Well, let’s talk about you. Would you like some tea?”

He nodded as she turned the kettle on. “I hope I’m not imposing,” he said between sniffles.

“No, of course not,” she said. “Anything for a friend of Lena’s,” she said and handed him his cup of tea. “Now, what’s a matter? Is this about her?”

He nodded. Lena sat down next to him on the futon. “Brian, listen to me,” she told him and lifted his chin, “you don’t need to feel ashamed at all. This is a safe space. Tell me what happened, I won’t judge at all.”

He nodded. “I, I went over to Lena’s place but Améile was there instead,” he said. “She, she told me she was gonna make me mine,” he said, “and then,” he broke down into sobs.

Angela grabbed his hand. “Tell me everything,” she said. “Don’t feel ashamed.”

Brian told her everything. How he gave into her dominant, seductive ways. How she tied him down to Lena’s bed and controlled his cock by manipulating his asshole. How he came so many times. How it all felt so good and how his heart broke in two when Lena found out. “Am I a bad person?” He asked.

Angela listened intently. “Brian, have you ever heard the phrase it’s easier to ask for permission than it is to ask for forgiveness?”

“Is that why Lena is upset with me?” He asked.

“That, and a lack of open communication. As well as a failure to set expectations,” she said as she got up to serve herself a cup of tea. “Tell me, how long were you and Lena involved?”

“For about a month?” He guessed.

“Did she ever ask for a monogamous relationship?” She asked and sat back down next to him. “Did she ever make any sort of indication that she wanted the two of you to be exclusive?”

He shook his head no. “You’ve been with her for only a month and that’s certainly not enough time to develop any sort of serious relationship,” she said and sipped her tea. “That doesn’t mean either of you couldn’t of set some sort of expectations or talked over in what both of you wanted in each other.”

“How?” He asked and drank his tea.

“By being honest, silly,” she said and smiled. “Maybe just ask if she wanted to just continue the two of you being casual. People think that being direct or honest ruins new relationships but it’s actually the best thing that could happen early on.”

He nodded. “So is it still wrong that I slept with Améile behind Lena’s back?”

“Well it’s still wrong because you never ask Lena if it would be okay with her if you could sleep with other people,” she explained. “That’s why she got so upset with you.”

“Do you think Lena is monogamous?” He asked.

She shook her head no. “I certainly don't think she's the monogamous type, dearie.”

“How do you know?” He asked.

“Let's just say I have a notion,” she said and smiled knowingly.

“What about Ameile?” He asked.

Angela sighed. “Améile and Lena have a…rivalry of sorts,” she explained as she finished her tea. “And in their little game, you got caught up in it.”

“I feel so used,” he said as his head sunk into his chest.

“Brian, do you know the reason why you're so desirable to both Lena and Angela?.” He shook his head no. “It’s because you’re a civilian,” she said simply. “You’re free of the sort of baggage, drama, or trauma that the other members of Overwatch have. It's certainly innocence and naivety, but it’s also freedom. And in that freedom, both Améile and Lena are more comfortable being intimate with you.”

“You think so?” He asked.

“I know so,” she said and held him tighter. “I’m not monogamous by any means and I’ve been in so many different relationships, sweetie. I know what I’m talking about.”

Brian blushed as he felt his heart racing faster and faster. “Angela?” He asked.

“Yes, Brian?”

“Can, can I be honest with you?”

“Of course you can.”

“I, I think I’m starting to rebound real bad.”

Angela laughed. “I thought so,” she said. “Can I be honest with you too, Brian?”

He nodded. “Lena couldn’t stop bragging about how big you were,” she said as she lifted her chin and slipped other hand down to his crotch. “I’ve always been curious how true she was.”

Brian’s cock was already hard and turgid in his pants as she rubbed it against his shorts. “How do you keep it in those shorts?” She asked.

Brian shrugged as he went in to kiss her. For some reason he felt much more confident and comfortable in his approach as he pressed his lips against hers. “How bold,” she gasped and kissed him back. “You’ve taken to us Overwatch women quite well, haven’t you?”

He answered her by grabbing her by the shoulders and continuing to kiss her before moving down to fondle her breasts while she continued to rub his cock. Angela obliged him by taking off her jacket and completely exposing her breasts from both her blouse and bra. Brian didn’t bother marveling at how perfect her breasts were. How they were shaped exactly like wine goblets, how the areolas were a pleasant shade of golden brown, or how the nipples were the perfect shape and perkiness to be sucked on. He immediately put his face in between them and nuzzled himself between her cleavage, letting himself get lost in her warmth.

“Why is it that everyone does that?” She giggled while she stroked his hair. “I could count on both hands how many times I’ve had fellow Overwatch members in between my breasts like that…”

Brian looked up from between her cleavage. “Like who?”

She laughed. “The time to kiss-and-tell is later. For now,” she said as she pushed him off, “show me that cock of yours.”

Brian nodded and hopped onto the other side of the futon to let Angela get in between his legs. He took off his hoodie as she started to undo his shorts and finally pulled out his cock. “Oh my,” she said as she held it in her hands. “Lena was hiding something special, wasn’t she?” She asked as she cradled it in her hand.

“I, I guess so,” Brian shuddered. Angela smiled as she started to lick his shaft up and down before she trailed her tongue up to the tip of his cock. “Know what I like about uncut cocks, Brian?” She asked as he shook his head no. “Because I can do this with them,” she said as she slipped her tongue under his foreskin and swirled it around his cock. Brian immediately came, shooting his huge load into her mouth and onto the side of her face.

“Oh, my,” she giggled. “A quick shot, aren’t we?” She asked as she collected the remaining come off her face with her fingers and licked them.

“I’ve never had anyone do that to me,” he gasped as his cock twitched and kept dripping cum. “How did you get your tongue to do that?”

“Honey, when you like doing something for as long as I have, you get a lot of practice in,” she giggled and started licking his cock clean as he got hard again. “I love young men,” she said as she stroked him. “But you mind giving me a little attention?” She asked and got up to strip out of her clothes.

Brian followed suit as the two of them stood naked in front of each other. After they unhinged the back of the futon, Angela sat down and spread her legs wide, using her fingers to open her pussy lips. Taking a deep breath, Brian held her thighs apart and shoved his tongue as deep as he could inside her pussy. Angela let her head hang back and groaned. “How did you get so good at that?”

Brian didn’t come back up to answer her. All he did was kept breathing through his nose and continued to tongue her pussy. Her taste was intoxicating and he relished how her body tensed and released up against his mouth. “Oh Brian,” she said as she grabbed his head and pushed him deeper inside. “Oh, I’m so close,” she gasped as she finally came, her body shuddered as waves of pleasure radiated from the top down.

Brian got up from between her legs and wiped his mouth on the back of his wrist. “Couldn’t tell you,” he shrugged, “I guess I’ve always had an oral fixation.”

Angela’s body heaved. “Oh, you’re special,” she gasped as she sat up. “You’re so very special, Brian,” she said as she held his face and lifted him up to kiss him, “and you don’t even realize it.”

Angela laid down on the futon and spread her legs out. Using a pair of fingers, she rubbed her slit up and down, making herself wetter and wetter to allow Brian’s engorged cock to enter inside her as easily as possible. “Come on,” She said as she used both hands to spread her pussy wide. “Stick that cock inside me,” she told him as he took his cock and slid it inside her soaking wet pussy with ease.

“Oooohhh…” she moaned as she felt him slide inside her so easily “Oh Brian,” she said as she pulled him down towards her and hugged him close, “whatever you do, don’t stop,” she said as he moved in and out of her.

Brian kept his face buried into her neck, breathing her scent in, as he continued to thrust in and out of her pussy. The combination of her pheromones and hair put her at ease. All the thoughts of Lena, Ameile, heartbreak, and cheating melted away as he breathed in Angela’s scent and continued to thrust at an even pace. Angela giggled as she played with his hair. “Oh, you’re so sweet,” she said. “Do I really smell that nice?”

“You do,” he said as he felt his balls staring to contract, “I feel so calm against you, Angela.”

She laughed. “My scent has that affect on people,” she says. “Are you going to come?”

“Mmhmm,” he said, his cock twitching inside her

“Go ahead,” she said and started sucking his neck. “Come for me, honey.”

Brian released his load inside her. A torrent of hot, thick semen filled her cunt and sent waves of pleasure throughout her body, covering every inch of her skin in gosebmps. She moaned as she felt him fill her insides with his load.

“Hey Brian, do you know what I especially like about young men?” She asked as she felt his load leak out of her pussy. Brian looked into her face and shook his head no. “It’s because they’re so honest when they come inside me,” she giggled and kissed him. She felt his cock rub up against his thigh, covered in cum and pussy juice, as it grew and got hard against her body. “Mmm, I love how you get hard so easily,” she said. “You wanna put it inside me again?” She asked.

“Can I sit on your lap?” He asked.

“Why, so you can put your face in between my breasts as I ride you?” She asked and gave him a knowing look. Brian nodded, his head going up and down like a bobblehead.

She laughed. “I love honest young men,” she said. “Now sit up,” she ordered him. Brian obliged his partner and sat up on the edge of the futon as she kneeled down to clean his cock. “Brian, I need you to understand something important,” she said.

“What’s that?” He asked.

“No matter what happens,” she said as she grabbed his cock, “you’ll always be safe with me,” she said as she put him inside her again and mushed his face between her tits. Brian immediately clapped his hands around them and squeezed hard while she rode his cock. “You’re so cute,” she giggled as she let her hips bounce up and down against his crotch.

“Oh my God,” Brian moaned as he felt his cock get hotter and hotter inside Angela’s soaking wet cunt. He was completely absorbed by her breasts. How soft and warm they were against his face. How they smelled so good and made him feel calm. But most of all, how good they tasted. “Brian, honey,” Angela gasped, “you’ll smother yourself if you aren’t careful!”

“I’d die happy if I could,” he mumbled as he kept nuzzling himself between her breasts while he bucked and thrust into her cunt. “Oh, faster!” She gasped. “Keep going!” She gasped and pressed his head deeper into her head as she rode his cock faster and faster, bringing herself closer to orgasm.

Brian didn’t say anything as he kept suckling on her tits. His body was getting warmer. His mind was getting blanker. His cock was pumping faster. Before long he burst, shooting like a firehose inside her cunt.

“Fuck yes!” Angela squealed. “Cum in Mama’s pussy!” She exclaimed as Brian enveloped himself in her breasts while his cock finally gave out and flopped out of her cunt.

Moments later the two of them snuggled with their arms around each other. “That was amazing,” Brian gasped.

Angela nodded. “Brian, I hope, I hope I didn’t put you off back there,” she blushed.

“You mean, how you said Mama?” He asked. Angela nodded, blushing deeper. “Angela, is it wrong that it turned me on?” He asked.

She smiled and kissed his forehead. “Of course not, dearie,” she said and snuggled him closer, pressing his chest closer against hers. “I, I get very maternal when I’m intimate is all…”

He nodded. “I’m I’m gonna talk to both Améile and Lena,” he said. “I’m gonna make this right, Angela, but I need you to help me bring the two of them together…”

She nodded. “Of course, honey, I’ll do my best.”

Brian kissed her back. “Do you think we could continue being, um,” he said, trying to find the right word.

“Sex partners?” She asked and smiled. “You’ll have to talk to them about it, Brian,” she said. “I’m sure they’ll let you. You’re going to get around here at Overwatch.”

“You think so?” He asked as his cock rose against her body.

Angela laughed. “Oh I know so.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Angela's help, Brian reconciles with both Lena and Améile into a hot, sweaty three-way! (Note: all characters are 18 and up!)

Brian sat in his car, gripping his steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. Across the street from him, Angela had both Améile and Lena sitting on a table as the two bickered at each other. How she got the two of them to meet he couldn’t of guessed but his stomach was already tied up in knots. After taking a moment to collect himself, he took a deep breath and stepped out of his car.

“Brian!” Angela said and waived him down. “How good of you to join us!”

“Oh my goodness, Brian!” Améile exclaimed. “It’s so good to see you!”

“Fuck this,” Lena said as she got up to leave.

“Lena, please stay,” Brian asked as he held onto his arm. “I need to talk to the both of you.”

“Why the fuck should I talk to either of you?” She spat. “You cheated on me with that bitch!”

“Who are you calling a bitch?” Améile said and jumped up from her chair.

Brian grabbed her hand as well and lowered the both of them down slowly. “We’re not going to get anywhere calling each other names and antagonizing each other,” he said. “What we did to each other was done without each other’s knowledge, permission, or consent, and if we’re going to move past this, we need to be calm,” he insisted as Angela nodded approvingly.

The two of them sat down. “I’ll be on my way then,” Angel a says as she walks off. “You’ve got this,” she said to him and patted him on the shoulder before walking off.

“You fucked her too, didn’t you, you little fucker?” Lena hissed.

“Lena, let’s not involve anyone who’s not here,” Brian insisted. “This is about us, and only us.”

“How does this involve her and not just you and I?” Améile asked as she stared daggers towards Lena. “We both know she hates the both of us, Brian.”

Brian took a deep breath. “That’s because the both of us went behind her back and did her dirty like that. We’re all complicit in this so let’s not pretend like any of us are innocent.”

“How the fuck am I complicit?” Lena asked indignantly. “Where do you get off thinking that I’m involved in your little games?”

“Because you never made any sort of expectation of exclusivity between us, did you?”

“But I-”

“No buts,” he interjected. “You never asked if we could be exclusive and that made us casual. That doesn't for a second excuse me from fucking Améile without communicating with you first, but don't for a second act as if you're a major victim in this.”

Améile gave Lena a look. “You know he's right.”

“So what does that make us, then?” Lena asked and sighed.

He shrugged. “Fuckbuddies?”

Améile laughed. “You're such a boy it's laughable,” she said and reached over to hold him close.

“Don't touch him!” Lena said.

“Lena, please,” Améile tsked, “let's all be adults here.

“The fuck do you mean?”

“What Brian is trying to say is that we would be better served if we all were in a consensual relationship with eachother, isn't that right boy?” She asked and kissed him on the cheek.

“Jesus Christ, yes,” he gushed and nodded as his cock swelled in his shorts.

“What? Why would I want to share him?” Lena asked. “Why the fuck would I want to share him?”

“Oh come on, Lena,” Améile said and licked the side of Brian's face, “it'll be hot.”

“Please Lena,” Brian begged, “I don't wanna choose between the two of you so let's have fun together.”

Lena sighed. “Alright. What do you wanna do together, then?”

“I want to be tied down to a bed so that you both can have your way with me,” he blurted out and blushed. Améile laughed. “Jesus fuck Ameile, what did you do to him?”

“Oh honey,” Améile said, “It's not like he didn't want it done to him in the first place.”

A couple hours later, Brian was again naked and tied spread eagle to Lena's bread. His cock was at half mast as both Lena and Améile loomed over him, naked. “You have two babes naked and wanting you, and you can't even give us a full hard on?” Lena complained.

“It's because he's anxious, Lena,” Améile explained. “Why don't you make him more comfortable?”

Lena nodded and picked up his cock, licking it gingerly from the bottom of the shaft to the tip. Améile moved up and started to kiss him on the lips. “Oh God,” he moaned as his cock finally got hard against Lena's lips and tongue. “Lena, try sticking a finger up his butt while licking him and see what happens,” Améile suggested.

“You mean like this?” She asked and did so. Brian's eyes rolled up into his head as he moaned and shot his load into her face. “Bloody hell,” she exclaimed as his load sprayed all over her face. “What did you do to him, Ameile?”

Améile laughed. “Oh, I didn't do anything to him that he didn't want done already,” she said and kissed his nipples. “Isn't that right, boy?”

Brian nodded. “It feels good,” he said, “honest.”

“You can get hard again, right love?” She asked and started stroking him off as slowly but surely his cock grew into his touch. “I get first fuck, got it?” She said and looked Améile in the eye.

Améile nodded. It was only right. Once he was nice and hard, Lena climbed on top of him and started to grind her pussy against his cock. “Feels good?” She asked as she kept grinding. “Oh, that's amazing,” he said.

Lena giggled. “Fucking pervert,” she teased. “Does the pervert want his cock inside my pussy?” She asked as she kept grinding.

“Please,” he begged while Améile continued to tease and bite on his nipples, “I want to be inside you, Lena.”

Lena obliged him and slid his cock inside her pussy. “Oooooohhh,” she moaned as she felt his length and girth fill her. “Oh God, I missed this,” she said as she started moving up and down against his cock.

“Don't forget about me,” Améile said as she straddled his face and smothered him with her ass. “Mmmph,” Brian said as his mouth was now squeezed in between her substantial thighs while she grinded her pussy down against his lips. “Lick it,” she said and pulled his head towards him.

Brian licked as much as he could but his mind and body were overwhelmed by how he was finally inside Lena for the first time in so long. Especially how she kept bouncing up and down his bound body, making him feel like a trampoline. “Hey, boy,” Améile said, “don't forget about me!” She exclaimed and shoved his head deeper into her pussy.

“Good fucking God, your cock is so good!” Lena gushed as she kept bouncing up and down against his crotch.

“I”m gonna cum!” Brian groaned as his cock finally burst inside Lena's pussy, filling it with hot, sticky cum.

“Fuck yes!” She screamed. “Gimme that hot jizz!” She shouted while folding his balls, trying to coax more cum out of him. Brian soon let his head drop back and gasped.

“You cum to easily, boy,” Améile pouted as she smacked his face with her buttcheeks.

“Don't be too hard on him,” Lena said. “He's just a boy, after all,” she said and started teasing Ameile's small, supple breasts with her hands.

“Aaahh!” Améile gasps. “Your hands are cold!” She complained as her nipples got hard in between her fingers. Lena giggled and leaned in to suck on them as she moaned. Brian's cock flopped out of her pussy and was now up against her pussy lips. “Now, love,” Lena said. “Stick your tongue inside her and make her cum!”

Brian obeyed and stuck his tongue as deep as he could inside Ameile's throbbing cunt. With Lena biting her nipples and Brian tongue fucking her pussy, Ameile's body was put percariously over the edge. “I”m gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!” She gasped. Lena decided to ease her along by reaching down to pinch her clit. Améile screamed as she finally came, squirting all over Brian's face. “Fuck!” She shouted as her body shuddered. “Fuck!” She repeated herself as pleasure overcame her entire body.

“Was it good for you, too?” Lena giggled as she started kissing her. “That's for stealing Brian away from me,” she said dangerously and pulled her hair back so she could start biting her neck.

“Lena!” Améile gasped. “What's gotten into you?”

“I'm still angry at you, that's what's gotten into me!” She answered her.

“Lena?” Brian asked. “Are, are you still angry at me?”

“I'm more mad at her than I am at you, love,” she answered him while pulling against Ameile's hair. “But we can all agree that I'm perfectly justified in being angry, yes?”

Améile whimpered and nodded yes. “Yes, Lena,” Brian said, his voice muffled from being under Ameile's ass.

“Good,” she said. “I'm in control now, then,” she said as she put her hand around Ameile's neck. “Understand?”

Améile nodded. Brian would nod as well but considering his face was still under Ameile's ass he couldn't do much at all. “Good,” she said. “Now, get off my Brian,” she told him. Améile obeyed and rolled off him.

“Lena, I'm sorry-” He started apologizing before Lena shushed him. “Don't apologize,” Lena said as she kissed him ravenously. “There's nothing to apologize for, remember?” She asked and held his head in her hands. Brian shook his head profusely. “Good,” she said. “You always wanted to do anal with me, yes?”

Brian nodded profusely. “Good,” she said and kissed his chest. “Ameile, be a dear and help us out?”

“How?” She asked as Lena straddled him reverse cowgirl.

“By licking my cunt clean as I ride his cock,” she commanded her.

“But, but-”

“No butts!” She shouted as she grabbed her by the head and shoved her mouth into her cunt while she rode Brian's cock. “Lick my cunt clean, bitch!”

“Mmph!” Améile said as she started to eat her out, cleaning her out of all the cum Brian had just pumped inside her a moment ago. “You like that?” Lena asked as she continued pumping away at Brian's cock. “Oh God, love,” she gushed, “your cock feels so good in my ass!”

“Oh Lena, your ass feels so good!” Brian responded as he tried his best to thrust back while bound to the bedposts. All he could really do was let her bounce up and down and keep himself from coming. “Lena!” He cried out. “Lena, you're riding too hard!”

“Don't come yet!” She shouted. “Not yet, I'm almost there!” She shouted as she pushed Ameile's face deeper into her throbbing cunt. “I'm so fucking close, I'm so fucking close!”

Brian came. His cock burst inside her ass and flooded it with with his sperm. “Fucking fuck!” She screamed as her body shook from head to toe, the sensation of his load shooting in her ass finally pushing her body over the edge into orgasm. She let go of Ameile's face as she gasped for air. “Oh Brian,” Lena gushed. “You're too good...”

Brian heaved. “I'm glad you think so,” he said, his body soaked in sweat.

“Are you good for one more go, love?” She asked sweetly while holding onto Ameile's head.

“I, I guess so,” he said as his penis flopped against her crotch.

“Ameile, be a dear,” Lena said as she moved her face down to Brian's cock. Améile submitted and started licking up his cock.

“Do you want his cock, now?” she asked and pulled her face up. Améile nodded yes. “Good,” Lena said. “Go ahead and take him, I need a bit of a break.”

Lena rolled off Brian's body, letting Améile have her turn. “I'm so sorry-” Brian started to apologize but Amiele wasn't having any of it. She immediately put him inside her pussy and silenced him by putting her mouth over his mouth and kissing him before she moved down to his nipples. Soon the room was filled with his groans and her hips smacking against his crotch.

“Aw, isn't that cute,” Lena said in a sickly sweet voice. After a few moments rummaging through Ameile's bag of tricks, she found the biggest strap-on dildo she could find and put it on. “Mind if I join?” She asked after lubing it up and pushing it against Ameile's asshole.

“What?” Améile exclaimed. “Lena, don't-” she protested before Lena shoved the massive dildo into her ass and grabbed her by the head. “I'm in control, remember bitch?” She asked as she started thrusting away.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuck!” Améile shrieked as she felt herself getting penetrated from both ends. “How do you like it now, bitch?” Lena said as she shoved fingers into her mouth. “Thought you were the dominant one, huh?”

“Mmmph!” Améile said as her mouth was filled with fingers. “Holy shit!” Brian exclaimed, witnessing Ameile's face writhe in pure pain in pleasure.

“Brian, don't you dare cum!” Lena said while she reamed Ameile's ass. “Don't you dare come or I'll shove this thing up your ass next!”

“Y-yes ma'am!” He said, absolutely terrified.

“Jesus, this feels amazing!” Lena said as she thrust haphazardly . “Why didn't we do this earlier, love?”

“Be-because I didn't think of asking you?” Brian responded, trying this best to deny himself orgasm.

“That's fair,” she mused. “Oh, but I'm liking this arrangement so far, how about you?”

“I, I suppose so!” He answered.

“And you?” Lena asked. “How about you, Ameile?” She asked again and removed the fingers out of her mouth. All Améile could do was groan and moan as her body was completely overwhelmed. “Then it's settled!” Lena said as she continued to fuck away.

“Lena, I can't hold back anymore!” Brian shouted. “Please, let me come!”

“No, not yet!” She shouted back. “I'm almost there!” She said as she could feel the strap on rubbing against her clit. “I'm almost fucking there!” She shouted as a few more thrusts finally set her off. Lena screamed in pleasure as Brian finally let loose and burst inside Ameile's pussy. Améile screeched, her body overwhelmed in pleasure in pain before she finally collapsed on top of Brian's body.

Moments later, Brian was finally untied as he snuggled in between his paramours. Everyone was breathing heavily and exhausted. “I, I'm glad we could work this out,” Brian said.

“Brian,” Lena said as she snuggled up closer to him, “some things are better left unsaid.”

“Couldn't agree more,” Améile agreed as she got closer to him.

Brian's head was full of questions but he decided to let it go. Why ruin a good thing? 


End file.
